The Sister Rewritten
by twirlgirl4life1
Summary: REWRITE! Rika and her weapon partners went to the DWMA. They were friends with the SE gang and then it struck. Rika's dad called her back to Japan. How will she cope and what will happen when the three girls are thrown into the world of the Ouran Host Club? What about rising madness wave lengths? How will she balance this now? REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Okay guys, as promised the rewrite of The Sister. I decided to change some things, such as Reiley and Kaylie's age. They are going to be a year older than Rika now. So that makes them 17. It works out better for one of the pairings that way. By the way I'm going by the Soul Eater anime for references and not the manga. This way Justin Law doesn't go all freaky. I loved Justin.**

A deranged moon hangs in the sky as a lone figure sits atop a roof. The figures long black hair sways in the gentle wind as she takes in the scene of the city at night. Suddenly two more figures appear out of the shadows, silently stalking towards first figure. One of the approaching figures motions to her partner to stay silent. As they reach the figure near the edge of the roof, she suddenly jumps back. Seeing the shadowy figures the dark-haired girl jumps in between them from behind.

Two identical female figures turn to look at each other with expressions of, "_Oh shit, where'd she go?" _plastered on their faces. They continue to look around when from behind comes a noise. As they turn around they come face to face with the raven-haired teen wearing a smirk.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me girls? That is unwise. You may be able to sneak up on Soul but you can't sneak up on me. Surely you've tried enough times to realize that right?"

"Geez, Rika, give some warning will ya! I never get used to that. What were you up here for anyway, Rika? Was it something your old man said over the phone?" the red head with her hair in a messy pony-tail asked.

Rika's face immediately darkened, smirk becoming a scowl. Her eyes hardened, "What do you think. My father no longer believes that me being here is beneficial to the company. He wants me to come home so that I will be in the public eye more. Apparently all me and my sister are good for is to be pawns in his deranged chess game to further the company."

"_What_! He can't so that! We need you here! What would we do while you're gone? We wouldn't have a meister to use us. I guess we could use each other but it's not as effective without you. Will Lord Death even allow you to do that? What if a new Kishin appeared? How are you going to say goodbye to the others? What-" the other red head with the headband started saying with an Irish accent leaking through before her sister smacked her back making her cut off and making her lurch forward at the same time.

Reiley, the rambling girl, looked at her sister with a you-_will_-pay-for-that-later glare. Her twin gave a short laugh and shot her an I-doubt-it look. Reiley hated it when Kaylie did that. She was worried and when she worried she rambled. It was a natural process. She couldn't stop it just like her sister couldn't stop hiding behind her sardonic attitude to cope with big changes. It was one of the identifiers of the twins besides their styles.

From what light the moon gave off one could see that both girls had long red hair, jade green eyes, and fair complexions with freckles. If both girls had their hair down you would be unable to tell which girl was which. This was the reason Kaylie wore her hair in an pony tail with her bangs messy while Reiley wore her hair down, bangs neat, and a pink head band. They_ hated_ to be mistaken for each other but many still did even with those well-known factors.

The girls' style was far from each other's as well. Reiley wore a black t-shirt with lord Death's skull on it over a pink long-sleeved shirt, gray slacks, and black dress shoes. In comparison Kaylie wore a red tank top under a blue and white jacket, and a denim skirt reaching the middle of her thighs. Over the skirt diagonally is a dark brown leather belt that matched her mid-calf length high-heeled boots.

Seeing the twin's mind conversation, Rika was quite familiar with it seeing as she was a twin herself, the raven-haired girl sighed. "Look I talked with Lord Death and he said that I could return to Japan. He was sad that I had to go but my father would have dug too deeply into the academy. He was willing to let me go seeing as you two are now death-scythes and Asura has been defeated for two years. You guys should be fine. I can't ask you both to leave when you have so many things tying you to the city.

"Justin wouldn't mind if I went with you to Japan. At least I don't think he will anyways," Reiley said. Her jade orbs shining with unshed tears, "Please don't leave us behind. You are our best friend; we won't just let you leave like this! We can ask for a transfer! He doesn't need us here anymore!"

"I don't have as many things keeping me here as Reiley does. I can just go with you as it is. We have money enough to get a plane ride to Japan and an apartment close to your house. We could even go to the same school." Kaylie added to her sister's statement totally _not_ getting as misty eyed. She was too tough to do that.

"I would love for you girls to come with me but the decision is not up to me. I could ask my father to help you get into Ouran and you would have to get Lord Death's permission to come as well. We could still be the three musketeers that way. You guys were right there with me learning the culture here and that might make you valuable assets to my father. The cultural differences you bring with being Irish and living for three years in America would help the image of Ouran in international relations He is a big supporter of the school so he will be put in a good light as well. Girls this just might work!" Rika said getting slightly more excited and animated as she went along. "Now we just have one problem. How are we going to tell the others?"

"Awe dang!" called the voices of the twins mixing together.

* * *

Rika sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair before bed in the apartment she shared with the twins. It had been two days since the conversation on the roof. No matter how hard the Japanese girl tried, she just couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.

'_I still can't believe that they can come. Now I won't have to be the only new girl when I start. I won't have to be alone in this. Well I wouldn't have been alone anyway, there is still my brother. *sigh* It's just nicer to have the twins coming with me. I love my brother but he's just doesn't know how to let loose. Well I didn't either until I came to the DWMA and met the gang.' _

Looking into the mirror, Rika stared at her reflection with her gray eyes. She tried to pinpoint when within the past two years she had changed from the always formal and gentle girl from when she left Japan to the more relaxed and tough fighter that sat there now. Was it when she met Maka and Soul, after she met her weapon partners and learned to fight with their deceptively fragile and girly looking forms, or when she realized that it was okay to have actual friends and not just the socialite girls she had grown up with only calling her a friend to up their social standing? Whenever that was she was proud of all she had accomplished since coming to Death City. No longer did she care what people thought of her. The only people whose opinions mattered were hers and her friends.

Her style had changed since she was last in her home country. Now instead of school uniforms and sundresses Rika wore a three-quarter length, purple shirt that cut off just below her ribs showing off her fit build. Over that was a vest with no sleeves that she left unbuttoned. She also wore skinny jeans tucked into combat boots. To complete the look she wore biking gloves that cut off at the knuckles and a thin black belt.

Questions started swimming in her head. How had her brother coped with her being gone for two years? How would her father react to the new Rika? Had her brother found someone to be around in her absence? How was her only sister? Would Kid, Liz, and Patty visit like they told her they would? How would the James twins adjust to Japan?

Sighing once again, Rika put down her brush and went to lie down in her bed in Death City for the last time. She was going to miss her crazy friends. She had become particularly attached to Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki. They were the slightly more sane people she hung out with and by far the most difficult to say goodbye to.

Turning off her lamp and closing her eyes, Rika bit her lip. She could do this. She was doing this for her extremely calculating brother. '_I can only keep dwelling on this so long. Come tomorrow I have to accept this. The others are coming with us to the airport and I can tell them all one last goodbye then. Definitely an ending to kick off a great beginning. After all, all beginnings start with an ending.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Hey guys I'm back! Here is chapter 2 of The Sister Rewrite. Thanks to all my readers so far! Please give me some feed back. Feed back = happy writer and a happy writer = better quality of updates and more inspiration. Thanks****!**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing that you recognize! Seriously guys, if I did why would I be putting it on here.**

* * *

**Third person**

The room was dark; the only light seemed to come from a small digital clock. Just barely highlighted by the red light was a figure. Slowly the figure turned over in the bed, her dark, raven locks almost disappearing in the darkness. Asleep she almost looked peaceful, seemingly unaware of what would have to happen within the next day. She was dreaming.

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Crash!_

Apparently Rika didn't like to get up in the morning. Sitting up with a groan, the Japanese girl glared at the clock. A dark aura surrounded her. Honestly if looks could burn holes through objects her clock would have been fried long ago. Forcefully slamming the off button she got up.

**Cue POV change: Rika**

'Ugh! I hate that stupid clock.' I looked over to the glowing red numbers, _'6:00_! Are you kidding me! Why am I up this early?' Then I remembered what I was up for, my flight back to Japan left at 9:00 meaning I had to be at the gate at 8:00. Fabulous, just fabulous. Slowly getting up from the floor, I went to turn on the lights. If I didn't realize that I had set my alarm someone would have been beat bloody. I unplugged the abused clock and set it in the last box in my room. Everything else was already being shipped over that wasn't in a suit case.

"_It's a good morning! _

_Wake up to a brand new day _

_This morning, _

_I'm stepping, stepping on my way Good morning,_

_You give me strength, _

_You give me just what I need _

_And I can feel the hope that's rising in me. _

_It's a good morning,*_" Kaylie was singing from the other room. I silently opened the door and walked up right behind the red head. I tapped on her shoulder. She dropped to the ground sweeping out her leg as I jumped over it. The more tomboy of the twins paled and gulped when she saw me. "Oh Rika, I ah didn't see you there. Um, I didn't wake you up did I? Hehe. Sorry for disturbing your morning."

I chuckled darkly with my head hanging down slightly. "Oh you didn't wake me up but please do tell me what is so great about this morning, or any morning for that fact." I could see her slightly shaking.

"Umm well, you get to go back to Japan and we get to come with you?" Kaylie pointed out before going to finish putting her sports magazines and books (written in German, Japanese, and Italian might I add) in her bag.

"You should know by now not to do anything loudly in the morning _deirfiúr mhór*_. Rika hates mornings." A wide awake Kaylie sputtered out.

"I forgot _deirfiúr beag*_. I'll stay quiet next time, maybe."

I am not a morning person. I have never been a morning person. I will never be a morning person. So how did I get partners that were morning people? I turned around and walked back to my room. Shutting the door I sighed. There was no sleeping for me until I got onto the plane. I walked to my small suitcase holding my outfit for the day. I put a dark purple baby tee on and pulled on a purple tank top that stopped a little above my navel with a heart the color of the baby tee on it. I then pulled on some light denim shorts and my favorite pair of gray all stars. I just brushed my hair and let it hang down to my waist.

When I left my room the twins were waiting for me. Reiley left her hair down with a white head band. She wore a baby pink shirt with a picture of Lord Death's mask on it and dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. Kaylie, on the other hand, was wearing a blue tank top with white trim and tan shorts and blue and black plaid converse. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with her bangs hanging down.

"Ready to go to the airport? The others are meeting us there to see us off." The Irish twins said in unison.

"I guess. Let's get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we see the others," I sighed. "I'm going to miss this place." It was the truth. I had lived here with the girls for three years with the girls. Now I'm just expected to go back to Japan and pretend like my time here didn't affect me? Yeah my dad was nuts. Death City had definitely left its mark on me.

* * *

We arrived at the airport around 7:45 and checked in. Turning around we saw our friends in the crowd. Patty must have seen us as well because she started waving and jumping around to get our attention. I hurriedly walked over there dragging my twin weapon partners with me. As we reached them I let go of the girls and threw my arms around Maka and Tsubaki who were conveniently standing next to each other.

Out of all of the others I had formed a bond with Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid the most. They understood how hard it was to feel good enough for your family. All of the high expectations got to you after a while. Just look at Kid, he's OCD because he is under the impression that he has to be perfect and if he doesn't have everything perfect he could never make a decent reaper. Of course I think he would be great even without it. Maka pressures herself to become like her mom, and she finally did. Soul became a Death Scythe and her father couldn't be prouder (much to her annoyance because he clung to her whenever he saw her telling her how his 'little baby girl' was growing up.) Tsubaki was from a fighting family, she had to be a great ninja weapon no matter what. Sure enough she became a death scythe too.

All the weapons in our group had become death scythes, even the twins. Reiley was set to go work under Justin in Europe but now that we were headed to Japan that is where they will be death scythes. The others were planning on staying in Death City. I just hope that they would be able to visit us.

Kid stepped out from behind the girls and coughed lightly. "Seeing as we have all been friends for about three years, Liz, Patty, and I have decided to give you three each a copy of this." He handed me a perfectly symmetrical photo album as Liz handed one to Kaylie and Patty handed one to Reiley.

We opened them at the same time and gasped at what was inside. It was a picture of the day we all met. Maka and Soul were sitting at the base of a tree having a 'cool' conversation. Kid having a symmetry fit while Liz was trying to calm him down and Patty was laughing at him. Kaylie was listening to Soul and Maka talk and laughing at what was said. Reiley was smiling and looking up at the clouds. I was just sitting in the grass; my expression stoic like it usually was at the beginning. Black Star was jumping off of a tree limb with Tsubaki yelling worriedly after him with her hand stretched out.

I was almost crying. It captured that day perfectly. "The beginning of a beautiful friendship" was written off to the side in Kid's perfect writing. I looked up at the others, my eyes shining. Just as I was about to say thank you Soul stepped up to us. He pulled out a cd from behind his back.

"I remember you complaining that you couldn't find all of the music you liked so here you go. He handed a cd to each of us. On the back of the case the tracks were listed. There was music from all genres on this cd! All of my favorites were on it plus some other ones that Soul had written. If there was one thing Soul and I bonded over it was our love of music. I looked over to the twins and saw that their cd's had different music on it. Each were specific to our own tastes.

Again I was about to say thanks but Maka pulled out three different journals. Each one had a name on it. She handed one to the corresponding person. Mine was purple with blue diamonds and had my first name on it in beautiful cursive writing on it. Kaylie's was red with blue polka dots with her name written in cursive. Reiley's was pink with black diagonal stripes on it and her name in cursive.

Black Star and Tsubaki stepped up last. "Since I'm a _star_, Tsubaki and I got you something too. Here you go." Tsubaki handed us each a box. I opened mine and saw it was a charm bracelet with a black and silver fan on it, the Celtic threefold symbol, and a black star. Reiley had a black star, an eighth note, and a Celtic threefold symbol. On Kaylie's charm bracelet was the Celtic threefold symbol, a black star, and a basketball.

Finally I couldn't hold it any more I threw my arms around the closest people (who happened to be Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul). Reiley and Kaylie ended up starting a group hug pulling the others into our hug. It was quiet with in our group as we all enjoyed our hug until Kid had to speak up ("This is not symmetrical!") We started laughing and let go of each other.

"We can't thank you all enough-" I started.

"For all of this-" Reiley added.

"We are going to miss you-" Kaylie piped up.

"Thank you for being our friends!" We finished together. Yeah we had a freaky connection where we could finish each other's sentences. The twins could carry on conversations without talking so I was just happy to be this close to them where we knew each other this well. The others laughed at us. It wasn't unusual for us to do this.

"We promise to come visit you after you have settled down a bit," Kid said in a softer voice. "You might want to keep your guard up when you get there. Father wanted me to warn you about some increasing madness wavelengths in Japan. You three might be called in sooner than you thought before." He said it to where only I could hear it, I suppose it was because he didn't want the others to panic.

After that warning he waved us goodbye and started walking away, Liz and Patty weren't that far behind him. Slowly but surely our group of friends left us, some even had tears in their eyes.

Before we knew it, it was time to board the plane. Once in our seats (which were first class, you can't expect anything else from my father) we settled down for a _very_ long flight. My favorite Irish girls soon fell asleep on each other's shoulders. I opened the photo album back up and looked at the pictures of my friends and our crazy antics. 'I love my friends,' I thought. 'I'm going to miss them. *sigh* Oh well, Japan here we come. I wonder what my brother is up too. Has he made any friends? Is he still closed off from the world? Hope he isn't too surprised to see me and my friends. This will be fun; he hasn't met the twins yet.' Those were apparently my last thoughts as I allowed sleep to take me.

* * *

The song is "It's a Good Morning" by Mandisa ft. TobyMac

___deirfiúr beag- _little sister

_____deirfiúr mhór_- big sister


End file.
